The present invention relates to cooling receptacles and more particularly to portable cooling receptacles of the type adapted to accommodate a single beverage container.
Cooling receptacles designed to receive an individual beverage container have been known heretofore. However, such containers were so constructed as to receive the beverage containers therewithin such that at least one of the side walls of the beverage container was in contact with an internal side wall of the cooling receptacle so as to facilitate the conduction of heat through the receptacle side wall. Further, it was also conventional to construct the internal bottom end wall of the receptacle of a relatively high thermal conductivity material so as to provide for the conduction of heat through such wall.
As is known, some degree of condensation occurs within cooling receptacles of this type, and one of the disadvantages of such receptacles resides in the freezing of such condensate films at the interface or points of contact between the receptacle and the beverage container. This phenomenon makes it difficult to remove the beverage container, and when such container is made of a thin glass there is the risk of breakage.
It is also a disadvantage of prior individualized beverage container receptacles that where there is a loose fit between the beverage container and the internal walls of the receptacle, there is the risk of dislodgement of the container in the receptacle either through inadvertant accidental shifting of the receptacle or during carrying of the receptacle from one location to another. Such dislodgement tends to aggravate the problem of freezing discussed above, particularly when non-alcoholic beverages are being cooled.
In addition, the weight of the beverage and its container frequently constitute the major portion of the weight of the receptacle plus container. Since the center of gravity of the container, when disposed within the receptacle, is not coincident with the center of gravity of the receptacle, a mechanical couple is created which contributes to the instability of the composite structure.